


Dear Penny

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Love Letters, not smthg i'd write often but deffo a fav piece of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Through a series of letters, we discover that there was more to Cho than tears, and there was more to Penny than Percy.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Penelope Clearwater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dear Penny

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

_Dear Miss Clearwater—_

_I wanted to thank you for the other night. That Quidditch loss meant more to me than my friend, Marietta, could ever understand. And Cedric, bless his heart, can't quite understand my feelings._ _He_ _wasn't the one flying during that huge final match. But you understood. I admit, I'm still surprised to learn that you're such a big Quidditch nut, but I guess there's one in all of us, yes?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Chang_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Chang—_

_It was nothing. I know how insufferable…people can be sometimes. And sometimes all you need is a friend. But don't let it get to you. There will be a new school year soon enough, and you will have another chance to help our House win the House Cup._

_Good luck._

_Penelope Clearwater_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Clearwater—_

_Your last note sounded down. Is everything all right? I know you said sometimes one just needs a friend. I know you've left Hogwarts now and I'm home for the summer…but I can be a friend, too._

_And friends win the House Cup for their friends!_

_Thanks for the luck._

_Cho Chang_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Chang—_

_I debated how to reply to your last letter, but I think you're right. Everything isn't "all right," and I_ _do_ _need a friend. Who says we can't be friends just because I've graduated and you've got your fifth year coming up?_

_You see, I don't know if you knew (though it seemed to be the only thing most people knew about me), but I dated Percy Weasley these past two years. I'm still a bit disgruntled by his behavior. I didn't like that…well, a Quidditch bet came between us. But it wasn't just the Quidditch bet. That was just the proverbial Mandrake leaf that broke the unicorn's back, you see._

_Yes, a win for Ravenclaw would be nice._

_Sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Clearwater—_

_If we are to be friends, then let's drop all this "miss" business, if that's all right with you. ;)_

_I_ _had_ _heard about you and Percy, to be honest. But that wasn't nice of him to be so…annoying to you all the time. I'm sure you'll do better._

_Then a win for Ravenclaw will happen._

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Chang_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_It's nice to be informal once in a while._

_Yes, I thought so. Percy and I were about the third- or fourth-most interesting story swirling around Hogwarts, far behind Sirius Black's escape. It still gives me shivers to think there was a murderer on the loose in my final year._

_I'll have to see if I can drop by to see that win happen._

_Sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_I apologize for sending no other letters for a whole month. But, sad to say, there won't be any House Cup win for Ravenclaw this year. There won't even be Quidditch this year._

_The Triwizard Tournament has arrived at Hogwarts._

_As if that weren't bad enough, Cedric asked me out for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and he's already going around saying that we're dating. It's a bit childish and wearing on my nerves._

_Maybe you could still come and watch the Triwizard tasks._

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Chang_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_Imagine my concern when I found your letter buried under my work on my desk at the Ministry! Triwizard Tournament!_

_Have you read up on it? You should. People have died for it, Cho._

_Wait—don't tell me you became Hogwarts' champion? I'll look to come as soon as I can catch a break._

_Worried,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_I didn't mean to scare you, Penelope. I_ _have_ _read up on it, and Professor Dumbledore told us all at the start of school year that only those willing to risk it all should put their names in the cup._

_I'm not Hogwarts' champion. I would say I'm not old enough, but… Durmstrang has their Quidditch celebrity, Viktor Krum. Beauxbatons has Fleur Delacour, who's rumored to be part-Veela. We've got Cedric—yes, my friend (and, if you ask some people, even Marietta, he's my "boyfriend"). But something happened and somehow Harry Potter got his name in. I don't know how he did it; he's no closer to seventeen than I am. He's been swearing that he didn't put his name in, and he told the teachers that he didn't ask an older student to do it for him. But most of the school doubts him. I've met him a few times, and, while he seems nice, I can't say that I don't doubt him either._

_You've already missed the first task, though. There were dragons._

_Hogwarts can still be surprising._

_Sincerely,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_If Dumbledore told you all that, then why did he allow it? Oh, that man is a certifiable mystery… Let's just hope that the unity of the three schools is worth the danger._

_As for Harry—I'd be lying if I said I was stunned. He manages to get into some kind of trouble every year, doesn't he? But, before, trouble seemed to find him… Not that I know him well—you probably know him better than I do—but it does strike me as odd that he finally went looking for trouble himself._

_Add dragons to that… Please look after yourself, Cho. Hogwarts isn't just surprising. It's more dangerous now than ever, if you ask me._

_Still worried,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_There is something to be said for school unity. Instead of having our four Houses at their throats, most just want to beat Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Though I will say that some have taken either Cedric's or Harry's side, and most are supporting Cedric. I don't hate Harry, though; I wish them both well._

_You make a good point about Harry's track record, though._

_You thought dragons were dangerous? I'm looking out for myself, all right. We've just had the Yule Ball. It was dazzling and dangerous in its own way. I hated being the center of attention as Cedric's date, but I wasn't the only one of whom people were jealous. Fleur Delacour was stunning, and did you know whom she asked to be her escort? Roger!_ _Our_ _Roger Davies! I don't remember whom Harry took, but you wouldn't believe this if you had seen it—Viktor Krum took Hermione Granger. And she looked so beautiful that I felt only Fleur outshone her. Still, jealousies aside, the Weird Sisters sound great live._

_There are still two more tasks, but it has been a lot of fun to watch as a spectator. I'm glad I'm not involved in any of this._

_Oh, and I attached a photo of my dress. I thought it could send a bit of the ball's magic to you._

_And stop worrying so much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I can't say I'd take a side myself, either. Obviously Cedric's of age and can participate, but Harry's shown more courage in three years than hundreds of Gryffindor have shown since the founding of the school. Let's just hope that they're both safe by the end of it all._

_I laughed about your remarks on the Yule Ball. I wish I could have been there. I know that, since Percy is Mr. Crouch's assistant, Percy got to go in his place. Nice for Roger, though. I just hope Fleur treated him nicely. Good for Hermione to have people not talk about her smarts for once; it can be tiresome for people to focus on one quality. The Weird Sisters? I can't say they're a favorite of mine, but I'm sure the ball was still fun._

_I'm glad you're not involved in it, too. There's a reason why they have only adult witches and wizards enter the tournament. There's magic you haven't learned yet, and it's magic that you might need for the contest._

_That dress is amazing, Cho. I'm sure you looked lovely in it._

_I can't help worrying. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_I hate this blasted tournament, and I wish Cedric or Harry would just win already._

_We spoke too soon of me not being involved. The second task has now passed, but blast it all! I was involved all right—I was a bloody hostage! You won't believe this._

_The second task required the champions to swim in the Black Lake to find something precious to them. It turned out that_ _people_ _precious to them were taken and guarded by the Merpeople. One person per champion was taken—Hermione again for Krum, Ron Weasley for Harry, Fleur's little sister for her. And me. Me for Cedric. Can you believe that?_

_This concerns me for a few reasons. The first of which is that I really didn't want to be a part of this tournament. The second might be obvious to you: Cedric's my friend and only my friend. But he definitely sees me as something more. Do you have any advice?_

_Thank you for the compliment. I'm sure you would've looked pretty in it, too._

_Thanks again._

_Sincerely (more like sincerely bothered),_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I'm so glad you're not hurt. I take it Cedric got to you in time since you're still writing me._

_As for Cedric…I can't blame him. You're a lovely person, Cho, and I think it's easy to get along with you. But he should understand there's a line he's toeing. I think you should be honest with him and tell him that you like him solely as a friend. If he cares that much about you, then he will respect you and back down. If he doesn't…well, maybe it's time for me to talk to Percy again. He might be able to deliver a little threat from me, if needed._

_No thanks needed, Cho. That's what friends are for._

_Sincerely,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_There wasn't any real danger, apparently, since we were in an enchanted sleep. Yes, Cedric got to me, but it turns out that Harry arrived first. He was trying to figure out how to save us all when Cedric came and got me. Krum then got Hermione, but Fleur had been knocked out of the running early on by Grindylows. In the end, Harry was awarded second place because he saved both Ron and Fleur's sister. Once a hero, always a hero._

_I think I'll wait to say something to Cedric after the tournament's over. I don't want to be the cause of a loss. But I won't let the school year end with him still fancying me that way. You're right. I should just be honest with him._

_They've constructed a maze as the final task. I hope it's the easiest so that this can all be done sooner rather than later._

_Your friend,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_Ah, yes, Harry's heroics. He's bound to win the tournament, then, isn't he? That's something, though, saving two people instead of one. Good that the judges gave him second place._

_You could be right about Cedric. He should stay focused right now. Besides, it's his final year. He should leave Hogwarts still loving it. Not that you would ruin it for him. I mean—well, I hope you know what I mean._

_A maze? On Hogwarts' grounds? The school itself is dangerous enough as it is. To have a maze nearby…I think I'd be more scared of that than of the dragons and Merpeople combined._

_Your friend (I don't think I've ever had the opportunity to write that before),_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penelope—_

_Harry's heroics can only do so much. And apparently saving Cedric from death is not something they can do._

_Harry says that You-Know-Who is back, says that he had Cedric killed. The Ministry doesn't believe him. I don't think anyone does, except for the headmaster._

_I hate thinking that Cedric died with my lie, that I wasn't just his friend._

_Penelope, I'm scared._

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I don't know what to say. "Sorry" doesn't even begin to cut it. The_ _Prophet_ _has been running what seems like hundreds of articles surrounding the tournament and…what Harry said._

_You're right about the Ministry. No one believes him. People who so much as say "Potter" earn quick, fearful glares. I don't think all's well here at work, Cho._

_You didn't lie to Cedric, though. You just never got the chance to tell him what you wanted to say. It's not a lie, though, that you loved him, Cho. Friends love their friends._

_I'm scared, too, Cho. Things…are changing. I can feel it in my bones._

_Yours,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_I've had such a headache this summer. Maybe writing to you more often would've done me some good, but I just couldn't muster the energy. Marietta's been to visit me a lot, and she's been very nice to me. I think she finally realized how close Ced and I were just as friends._

_I've had time to think about what Harry said, too. I can't believe that he would make that up. Not him. Not with all he's lost to You-Know-Who. Not with all the times he's fought him. But, if he's telling the truth, then why would the Ministry refuse to believe him…? It makes my headache return to think about it._

_Thank you for your support about Cedric. I loved him, I did. And I love you, too, friend._

_But, if things are changing, then I can't be the only one on guard. Watch your step, Penelope._

_Yours,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I'm glad Marietta's been good to you. I'll visit at least once before the summer ends, if that's all right with your family. Besides, I wonder what the Chang home looks like._

_I think, as Ravenclaws, we're used to thinking of all possibilities. But I can answer your question. Minister Fudge wants to believe that he has everything under control. He's trying to act as though disappearances are normal occurrences, but that's such a lie. And I can't stand working in this tense atmosphere anymore. …actually, I should say that I_ _couldn't_ _stand working there anymore. I mentioned that Harry Potter's never been wrong before in the presence of my department head and got fired. Good riddance!_

_I love you, too, my friend, and I hope that your sixth year is not too harsh on you. The last rumor I heard in the office was that Fudge was going to send someone to size up the teachers at Hogwarts._

_I've got a bad feeling, Cho._

_Yours,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_I'm glad you could stay for dinner on your first visit. My parents liked you. Dad wishes that you had been my best mate, not Marietta, ha._

_I still can't believe you left the Ministry of Magic. It had been your dream to work there! But I know that I wouldn't want to work in that kind of environment, either. Did you get the position at Obscurus Books?_

_By the way, you didn't hear a rumor. This awful woman, Umbridge, came initially to be this assessor of sorts. But it's plain as day to everyone that she doesn't like how things are run here. She's not even letting magic be used in the Defense classes—every year is being told to study magical theory from these…these_ _fluffy_ _textbooks. How will that prepare me for my Defense N.E.W.T. next year?_

… _actually, I know how I'll prepare for that N.E.W.T._

_I've got the same bad feeling, I'm sure._

_Yours,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I appreciate your parents letting me drop by for the Christmas break. It gets harder to stay in touch with my parents now that I've got my own place. Do you like your gift?_

_Obscurus is fine and pleasantly dull. I don't feel as though I'll get into any trouble here. Oh, that's a laugh—did you read that? I just mentioned me, getting into trouble!_

_That woman, Umbridge, I've seen before at the Ministry. She's so sickly…_ _pink_ _. I've never seen someone so in love with the color before. She could give Puddifoot a run for her money._

_But, Cho, what did you mean about knowing how you'll train for your Defense N.E.W.T.?_

_Suspicious,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_The gem hairclips are beautiful. I've had to keep my eye on them so that Marietta doesn't steal one, the sneak._

_You, in trouble? I can't picture it. ;)_

_As for Umbridge, it's hell here now. You must have seen the papers by now: Dumbledore has gone missing, and Umbridge has replaced him. I can't tell you too much about what happened, but students were involved. All I can say is that Dumbledore's innocent of any accusations the Ministry poofs up. He hasn't done anything wrong, and neither has Harry._

_Don't be suspicious, Penelope. Just keep your wand on you at all times. The Ministry's takeover doesn't feel right._

_Yours,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I'll be honest with you: I never thought Marietta was truly deserving of your friendship. It can't be news to you that she's a bit of a gossip._

_Well, I'm staying out of trouble for as long as possible._

_Hogwarts… I don't know what to think anymore. But I'm curious—it's been a while since you've mentioned Harry. Is everything all right?_

_My wand practically lives up my sleeve._

_Yours,_

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_To be truthful, I'm not sure why I stick with Marietta, either. But there's years of friendship there, and she_ _has_ _been there for me before. I can't just abandon her._

_I can't exactly say the same thing for myself._

_As for Harry… I never told you, but he kissed me a while back. I was confused, wondering if Cedric…well, I can't tell you everything, but my point is that my regrets over Cedric heightened Harry's preexisting crush on me. I've already made sure that Harry knows we're not going anywhere. The last thing I need is to lose Harry as I lost Cedric. Harry's a good friend, that's all._

_My wand's always tucked in the waist of my skirt._

_Yours,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cho—_

_Did I really read those_ _Prophet_ _headlines right? You-Know-Who, in the Ministry? And_ _students_ _fought him and his…Death Eaters?_

_Dumbledore may be back and Harry exonerated, but I can't say I'm too keen on you returning for your final year._

_Don't worry about Harry. He can take care of himself, and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will look out for him if he can't._

_Start doing some extra reading in the library when you head back to school, and ask Madam Pince for access to the Restricted Section. I'll send her a letter to vouch for your character. Pince always liked me._

_Penelope_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penelope—_

_Now that summer's here, I'll be seventeen shortly. You could come and give me some lessons, you know. You're bound to share more knowledge with me than Pince ever might allow._

_I'm not exactly too happy about still having one more year, either._

_I know Harry has his friends. I've got mine, too. But do you have anyone besides me, Penny? I fret about you sometimes._

_Yours,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_In the times we've traded spells, I feel better about your return to school, knowing that you know now better how to defend yourself._

_I've got other friends…a few of them. I'm sure Percy would find it in him to be there for me if push came to shove. He's a prat, but I know he's a good bloke. And it wouldn't be that bad only to have you as my ally, Cho. I trust you. And I feel I broke that trust when…when we sat on the roof on your house the last time. I shouldn't have grabbed your hand like that. I will not talk of concern or feelings or the future. I will just apologize for my actions._

_Truly sorry,_

_Penny_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Penny—_

_You taught me a lot of what I've been reading in the Restricted Section. I feel ten times more prepared. Well, more prepared had Snape not been made the Defense position. Professor Slughorn took over Potions, but Snape…he looked so victorious. I don't really like Defense with him._

_I agree with you that Percy seems to be the kind of person who would be there in a time of need. And I trust you, too, which is why I disagree that you broke that trust. It's fine. I'm closer to you than I am even to Marietta, Penny. So apology not accepted, got it?_

_Love,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_Snape_ _has_ _Defense_ _? I am not one to badmouth a teacher…but… Surely you heard about the Millennium Bridge accident before the start of the school year? And all those who've gone missing, including Mr. Ollivander? I've taken to working at home now that so much of Diagon Alley's empty. It's no longer a joke that Snape would only get the Defense position when hell froze over._

_You're too nice, Cho. I mean it. You're much too nice. But I won't push it and keep apologizing. I know that can get annoying sometimes._

… _love,_

_Penny_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_Dumbledore's dead._

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cho—_

_I know. It's why you haven't heard from me in so long. By now, the hunt for Muggle-borns must've hit the media, if Death Eaters aren't in control of that, too._

_Please, hide. You might be a half-blood, but, if word gets out that you're a friend of Harry's…perish the thought. Just stay off the streets._

_It'll be a while before I can risk another letter. My parents have moved I don't know where, which keeps all three of us safe. But I keep moving. No registration commission will toss me in Azkaban._

_About what I said before—I wish I had had the courage to tell you sooner just how much I've come to love you. For that and only that am I sorry._

_Love,_

_Your Penny_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_Please be safe. Harry's on the run from Death Eaters, and I don't know how this war will turn out._

_Please still be alive._

_Love,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_Please be safe and send me a letter as soon as possible. I'm going nuts at home, helping my mum keep up the enchantments around the house._

_Tell me you're okay._

_Love,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_You send me a letter right now or I will find my inner Hermione and give you a lecture to remember._

_Love,_

_Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_I love you, too._

_Love,_

_Your Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Cho—_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't communicate sooner, but the streets of Wizarding Britain have been full of Death Eaters. They're heading to Scotland. I fear the worst is yet to come._

_I love you so much, I do. I should've talked of concern and feelings and the future before. Now I find myself just wishing to tell you these words in person._

_Love,_

_Your Penny_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Penny—_

_Tell anyone you know and anyone you trust: Harry's back at the castle with Hermione and Ron. I feel that tonight we make a stand._

_I will see you soon._

_Your Cho_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Cho Chang—_

_It's been a while since we've written, hasn't it? We haven't written letters in years, but it feels as though I got your missive about the night of the final battle…only yesterday. Not six years ago._

_I still have every single letter you sent me. Do you have mine? I imagine my penmanship was so much better in the beginning, back when I had the time to scribble out notes to you. Being on the lam is not conducive to coherent handwriting, you know._

_But that's beside the point. I kind of like to look at these letters as a personal history, one of the many perspectives of in a warring time. We lost so many…friends, loved ones, family… Things like these letters cement those losses in reality._

_Maybe that's one reason why I liked our letters, because everything seemed so real and true and frank. It was as though I couldn't give up the dialogue we had going, because then I would begin to doubt myself, doubt that I ever could have connected with someone as I had with you. I did not have much going for me (I was just another student looking for any job, and I now see it doesn't look good on one's résumé to have been fired from one's first job)._

_But I had you._

_And then the war happened. It was the most surreal thing in my life. We had both felt something coming, but not a war. And who could've imagined its devastation?_

_Which was why I risked a few more letters with you. I got your short notes and I kept them on me, of course. How I could I toss the one where you confessed your love? Especially not during a time when I could lose you._

_(But I'm glad I talked you out of marrying that Muggle bloke. He just wasn't your type.)_

_Oh, well, I've been rambling for eight paragraphs while you sleep in the other room just next to me. I'll try not to wake you when I slip this letter under your pillow. But let's start doing letters again, okay, luv?_

_Forever yours, with love,_

_Miss Penelope Clearwater_

**Author's Note:**

> To be truthful, I had no idea until I typed the last three paragraphs if both Cho and Penny were going to be alive. I decided that they would be since they'd been through enough already, and because I truly like their potential. I've never written a fic like this before, but I loved doing it. It was amazing switching between them. Their POVs and their voices…so much happened. Wow. Yeah. CHO/PENNY FTW! 8D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :'}
> 
> 2017 note: 8D STILL one of my all-time fav fics even 5 yrs later! X3 They actually have a lot of chemistry? GAH. I just. I need to write them again. And draw them. So pretty. -w- But, also, in rereading this, it happened again—when I first wrote this, doing so much in italics messed my eyes up for at least several minutes, because everything slanted in the opposite direction after I was done. XD *lol* Anyway. CHOPENNY. Have feels with me. :3c


End file.
